


[DV]足交

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 16





	[DV]足交

“——我必须马上把这一情报传到前线去！等着我回来！”  
电视里传来枪炮声轰鸣。但丁其实对这种战争片没有什么特别兴趣。看的起劲的只有尼禄一个人，他坐在沙发上手里就差一份爆米花。他叔叔和父亲都坐在他身后桌子边，一左一右像是对峙。  
但丁翻着一本花里胡哨的八卦小报，上面正写着某女影星第三次婚姻的内幕。不过他心思完全不在插图里拿窈窕身材上。  
那只脚又踩了他一下，在他裆上。  
他抬起头看维吉尔，长子端着一本看不懂语言的大部头煞是专注。可在桌布下发生的却截然相反。但丁以为自己对这种事儿很在行（说起来他也不知道为什么自己“应该”对此在行）。他也不是没有在别的场合被女士们暧昧地用高跟鞋和丝袜邀请过。但那是维吉尔，维吉尔啊。谁知道他哥哥吃错了什么药。  
也许问题出在但丁身上，昨晚他夸维吉尔的腿好看，然后掐着那两条好看的腿从后面操维吉尔到他尿在床单上。但维吉尔事后也揍了他一顿。但丁以为这就扯平了。结果今天下午尼禄借了碟来看电影。影片出标题字幕的时候但丁感觉到有什么东西在蹭他的腿，他还以为自己搞错了。特地向下看了一眼。抬头看见维吉尔盯着书好像那只都快给他系鞋带死结的脚不是自己的。  
你搞什么？但丁做口型，维吉尔头也不抬，翻过一页书。脚伸进但丁的裤管里。维吉尔的袜子软绵绵，毛毛糙糙蹭着但丁的腿。但丁总不能当着尼禄的面叫他老爸不要再用脚勾引我！想必比起维吉尔尼禄会先掏出DT。维吉尔吃准了这一点……但丁想道。  
但丁把椅子往后挪了挪，发出一点声响。尼禄倒是没有注意到，还揪心地看着主人公在战壕里亲吻爱人的照片。维吉尔竟也不动声色地朝但丁靠近了几分。  
那只脚勾住但丁，但丁感受到维吉尔突出的骨头。不可避免地，他想起维吉尔的脚踝。它们是如何被他握住，亲吻。维吉尔挺喜欢这个，但丁一亲他就会颤抖。如果但丁还插在他身体里，就会感觉到被包裹得多么美妙。与之同样被唤醒的记忆里还包括维吉尔的喘息。和眼前这人模狗样的斯文人截然不同。那张嘴唇平日说出的话有多刻薄，在床笫之间呼唤但丁的呻吟就有多么动人。  
但丁甩开维吉尔的脚往后收，但退无可退。维吉尔也不再纠缠这些小把戏。他没有动静。但丁以为他收手，不，收脚更为妥帖。他翻着八卦杂志，然后感觉那只脚在他裆上踩了一下！  
但丁啪的把杂志拍在桌子上。  
尼禄回头：“怎么了？”  
但丁眨眨眼：“苍蝇。”  
尼禄环视四周，随后又回到电影中。维吉尔变本加厉，脚掌磨着但丁的裤裆。  
但丁做口型，你-他妈-到底-要干嘛！  
维吉尔终于舍得把视线从书上挪开，看了一眼但丁。这位兄长嘴角勾起一个轻不可闻的笑，换了一个动作用脚尖挑着但丁凸出来的那团布料。但丁轻轻咳嗽一声，他心虚，但还是硬了。  
“我以为你不喜欢呢。”维吉尔轻声说。  
“什么？”尼禄又转过头。  
“电影。”维吉尔是故意的，“我以为你不喜欢这种儿女情长的故事。”  
“还行。”尼禄虽然这么说但是谁都看得出来他真的被这炮火下的爱情感动了。维吉尔点点头。尼禄转过去正好看到男主角中了一颗流弹倒在地上，他吓了一跳。  
维吉尔已经没在看书了，他放下那本厚重的砖头，手指抵在发黄的纸张上微微卷曲。但丁不由得注意到那些手指，夜里它们如何小心地捧着但丁的阴茎填进维吉尔嘴里，好像什么糟糕的进食现场。想象和触感都让但丁更硬几分。维吉尔按压着但丁的裆部。他都不知道他老哥那里学来这种吓人的本事。他从没想过，以往玩得更开的确实都是他，但是今天，好吧，不情不愿的，维吉尔得一分。  
“门口那包裹是谁的。”维吉尔突然问，“上面印着高跟鞋。”  
“啊？”尼禄没回头，正看男主角被敌军抓捕呢，“崔西买的吧。她和蕾蒂昨天出发前确实叫我记着点快递。”  
操，但丁几乎被训练得完美。他马上想到了维吉尔穿着尖利的高跟鞋踩他的样子。维吉尔也真的用力了。他想象着维吉尔在更私密的空间里赤裸着仅余一双鞋，用力地踩在他下体。碾磨他的私处，教训他好像教训一头动物。  
从维吉尔的眼神就能知道，但丁所想已经完全暴露了，他身体后仰，又举起书翻过一页。脚向前把但丁往椅背上踩。他用足跟按着但丁发硬的阴茎。但丁没招了，只能向前蹭他哥哥。他欲盖弥彰地看了一眼尼禄的后脑勺，确保这小子沉浸于电影。他装作托下巴似的捂住自己的嘴。另一只手伸到桌布下想要抚慰自己。  
维吉尔从书本上看向他。但丁沉默地将手放回到桌上，眼神带上点哀求。他硬的发疯，整团撑在裤子里支起帐篷。难受得要死。维吉尔大发慈悲地分开脚趾顺他的勃起。手指又翻过一页书，然后有意无意地摸了一下自己的嘴唇。  
但丁的手快把桌布抠烂。这时候电影里的敌军军官开始对被俘男主叽里咕噜地讲梆硬的德语。字幕没显示。尼禄挠挠头嘀咕道，说什么呢？  
“他说，‘只要你听话，我会让你得到你想要的一切。’”维吉尔解释道。  
但丁哆嗦一下，射在了自己裤子里。他低下头，手松开软软放在桌上。他往前坐，让桌布遮住自己的腿。他不敢抬头，他能想象维吉尔的目光，嘲讽地打量他，就像还小的时候他发现自己尿床一样。“我拿点吃的，你们想来点什么吗？”尼禄按了暂停键起身问道。  
“帮我倒杯茶谢谢。”维吉尔说，“你要什么吗但丁？”  
但丁摇摇头。尼禄疑惑地皱了皱鼻子。但丁祈祷尼禄不要闻出什么。所幸年轻的斯巴达只是挠挠自己脸颊，然后跑到厨房去了。但丁连忙起身，一站起来他便后悔，裤子湿的晕开一块正好让维吉尔看到。“晚上算账。”但丁压低声音丢下这句，然后急匆匆地跑开上楼去了。  
尼禄一手抓着一袋薯片，一手端着一杯茶。回来的时候见桌子前只有一个人。“但丁呢？”他放下茶杯问他父亲。  
“上去了。”维吉尔说，“他可能不太喜欢看电影。”  
“他才没在看。”尼禄走到但丁的位置指了指桌子上那本杂志，“嘿老爸，他怎么了？”尼禄向下看，动了动脚把什么东西提出来。维吉尔看到一只灰色的拖鞋。“鞋都掉了，他在玩灰姑娘游戏吗？”  
“可能是吧。”维吉尔说，“你知道他很喜欢鞋的。”  
END


End file.
